


Quiet Please

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [9]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Cats, Gen, Minor Character Death, baby vlad, fatherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: I'd really rather you not wake the boy, he just fell asleep.





	Quiet Please

The slayer slowly slipped inside the back door. The lock had been relatively easy to pick, much easier than the slayer had expected.

He had expected the home of one of Elysia’s most powerful vampires to be more secure than this. But he decided that it was better to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

The slayer slowly slipped the door closed, careful to make as little noise as possible in the quiet house. This place was a world apart from the other houses in the neighborhood.

While most people were getting up and preparing for their day, this house remained dark.

But it was to be expected of a vampire. These creatures slept during the day and prowled the night for innocent victims.

Slowly, the slayer took in the room he’d stepped into. It was a dark kitchen, he expected to see the remnants of a vampire’s latest victim. Blood dripping off the counters, the smell of death in the air, and the torn apart body of some pour human that had ended up in the monster’s clutches.

But there was none of that. The kitchen looked clean, even in the darkness of the early evening it looked spotless. And the home smelled clean, it even smelled of some faint scent reminiscent of clean linins.

The slayer reached down and pulled the stake from the holster of his hip.

There was a set of stairs not too far from the back door, if the vampire was in this house, it would probably be up on the second floor. Perhaps sleeping in one of the bedrooms.

Probably in a coffin of some sort.

The slayer slowly crept up the steps, doing his best to make sure the steps didn’t creak.

There was a door slightly cracked open to the man’s left. He crept over and pushed it open.

The slayer had expected to find some sort study or bedroom or something of the sort. But to his surprise, it was a nursery. Against the far wall, sitting under a covered window, was wooden crib with a dark lacquer that gave its surface a glossy look.

There wasn’t much to the room other than a rocking chair, bookshelf, lamp, and a toy box. Curious, the slayer walked over and looked down into the crib. Laying on the dark grey fitted sheet was a boy no older than seven or eight months.

He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his eyes closed and breathing even.

Two cats seemed to have made themselves comfortable in the crib, curling up into two balls of fur near the child’s feet.

The slayer had begun to wonder if he’d gotten the wrong address. What vampire took in a small child and made a nursery for them?

Unless, this little boy was supposed to be part of the creature’s twisted idea of a lavish meal. During training, stories of vampires devouring young children without a shred of remorse had been drilled into his head.

As the slayer moved to leave the room and continue searching the house, he noticed something. Another black lump that was curled up against the boy’s side. Another cat.

It had gone unnoticed due to the darkness of the room, but it was now more noticeable due to its open eyes and raised head.

The feline stared at the slayer with dark eyes, as if it knew the stranger wasn’t welcomed in this home. The cat’s black ears were folded back, not flat against its skull, just laying back. The animal didn’t look happy.

The slayer brushed it off, after all, it was just a small cat. What could it do to him?

As the slayer approached the door, he recalled another of his lessons. Vampires could morphed their forms into those of animals.

Just as the slayer turned, the full weight of a man’s body slammed into him. An arm wrapped around his throat, putting the uninvited guest in a headlock.

The vampire, the one he’d been sent to dispatch, had him pinned

“You know, it’s against the law to go breaking into someone’s home.” He said in a low, hushed voice. The creature’s fangs were extended, the slayer could feel them brush his ear as the vampire spoke. It was as if it had nothing to lose by allowing its true nature to be exposed.

“I used to revel in how I’d rip slayers like you apart. But unfortunately, times have changed for me.” The vampire’s grip tightened.

“You see, I just got that little one in there to go to sleep. And I’d rather not risk waking up the boy up.” The slayer was lifted up a good two or three inches off the floor.

“Children like him are such a hassle to get calmed down and into bed on time.” He then grins “so count yourself lucky I’m not going to dismember you joint by individual joint.”

D’Ablo then reached up, gripping the slayer’s forehead with his free hand and snapping the man’s neck in one swift move.

The body made a quiet thump as it hit the floor. The vampire let out a sigh, these methods of dispatching slayers were dull to say the least.

But with the boy sleeping, D’Ablo didn’t want to risk waking him up and then dealing with both a crying child and a dead body.

Though, there had been one situation with a slayer who’d snuck in after D’Ablo had fallen asleep on the couch.

There had actually been quite the struggle, one that had left more than a few things broken and D’Ablo with a dislocated shoulder.

It had been a pleasant surprise when he’d leaned in to check on the sleeping boy and found him fast sleep. It seemed the fight downstairs hadn’t even stirred the Halfling child.

D’Ablo didn’t think he’d get that lucky a second time, so he decided to stick to much quieter ways of handling the occasional slayer.

The council president slipped his phone from his pocket, he’d have to get rid of the body as soon as possible. He never liked the lingering smell of death.

It wasn’t a complicated process, D’Ablo had done it hundreds of times before. But he really wasn’t in the mood for it, especially not after the incident following the council meeting a week prior.

He had no clue what possessed Vladimir to smack Elysia’s oldest living vampire across the face with his teething ring, but it had happened.

And it had left him with more than a little paper work.

The vampire moved through his contact list before settling on a person to call.

“Hey, Otis” he said as the tired sounding vampire answered the phone. “I apologize for waking you up so early, but I need your help.” D’Ablo glanced back into the nursery, making sure the kid was still asleep.

“I need you to watch Vladimir for an hour or two, I have a little situation to take care of.”  
  


* * *

 

_**see[Profile ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/profile)for adopted head canons from Aroacestronaut** _


End file.
